


Popularity is a Bitch Good or Bad

by CrownedClownXIII



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedClownXIII/pseuds/CrownedClownXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Peter and Rocket ends up together. Let's see how many hijinks I can cram into this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Apparently one of the heroes of that primitive planet, Terra, has a made media show that he streams over something called the net. The maker of that show is a species of humans called hulks and is trying to convince the rest of the planet that super beings, specifically them, are not all destruction and chaos. Long story short, the show became a popular and that stupid hulk, who calls himself A-Bomb, mass produced those flying annoyance and has been sending them to follow any earth born hero. Unfortunately one of those human heroes happens to be the leader of a team called the Guardians of the Galaxy….the same team I happen to be part of. And now we have freakin’ cameras following us everywhere. I attempted to catch and destroy them but they either escape or come back with twice the number. I tried hacking them and that proved to be a waste of my time as they have a tight security on them which keeps changing every few seconds.

_How the hell did a low level planet like Terra ever create something this complex!?_

   At first, we didn’t even know the cameras where around us because they were cloaked and are silent. It wasn’t in till we went to Terra for an emergency repair and to restock our ship.

_Stupid Yondu trying to take our target_

Anyway, when we got to Terra, we we’re suddenly spotted, well Star-Dork was spotted, chased, trampled, fought over, trampled again, and finally chased back to our hiding location by screaming fans all wearing shirts with GOTG and pictures of each members horribly distorted with all of us having tiny bodies and head bigger than our bodies.

_What is wrong with these humans, are they obsessed with freakish stuff like that all the time?_

The only upside to this was seeing Peter a mess with everything practically ripped from his body only having shreds of clothing keep his decency. It was so funny to watch him collapse and be beatin up by teenage humans. Though that wasn’t the only thought I had going through my head. But that wasn’t important right now because right now there are a bunch of humans outside our ship taking pictures and screaming their heads off asking us to come outside and sign autographs.

“Quill what the hell is going on, who the hell are these humans!!!!” I asked furiously as I was mad that our hideout was found out. And all Peter was doing was staring at the ceiling with that stupid adorable grin of his.

“That….was…..AWESOME!!!!!” He screamed from the floor.

“Quill!!! Explain why all these Terrens here, we are supposed to be hiding from the population, not showing them our location!” Gamora’s anger was enough to snap Peter out of his daydream and cause him to immediately stand up in his usual defensive position, hands up, body slouch, and the famous saying that goes along with this….

“It wasn’t my fault. I did what you told me to do and tried to go get something for us to eat, as soon as I stepped foot in to Manhattan, someone girl screamed, pointed at me, and started chasing me. Next thing I knew, I’m being chased by dozens of people all across the city. I got trapped by teenage girls and they did this to me…” which he emphasized by gesturing with his hands to his body. “I panic and ran back here before I got ripped to shreds!!!”

“Don’t worry friend quill, I you are safe now, I will rip these humans limb from limb before they can get to you.” Drax intruded with his usual misunderstanding of expressions.

“Nonononono….NO! Drax, they weren’t trying to hurt me, they were acting like fans. I mean WE HAVE FANS, THAT'S AWESOME, WE"RE FAMOUS!!!!”

“So they were blowing wind at you in attempt to lower your body temperature. Do humans have lungs that strong they can dismember others when they work together?” Drax asked even more confused now.

“No you idiot, the word fan comes from fanatic, as in people obsessed with anything or anyone. These people must be obsessed with us.” I chimed in.

“How is that possible, they shouldn’t even know that we exist let alone who we are.” Gamora calmly said trying to think this logically. But before we could think this over any further.

“I am Groot.” Groot said from the internal comm system. He has been distracted with Terra's recording and mass data collection. He keeps watching stupid recordings of cats online and keeps trying to get Quill to buy plant food. _He doesn't need that crap_ I always thought to myself.

“What is Groot, we got more important things to deal with right now than what you found on Terra's mass data collection.”

“Rocket it’s called the internet.”

“Who cares what it’s called Quill, we got more important issues than Groot’s fascination with this primitive planets data collection.”

“I am Groot.”

“What!? What do you mean we are being spied on right now!!!” I said while we all looked at Groot from where he was sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two of Popularity is a Bitch Good or Bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, the first chapter had a little mistake i just noticed, the first paragraph of the first chapter was part summary and part chapter. but anyway i think i got a better chapter. hope you enjoy, i love to here everyone opinions, especially if its critiques, not i probably wont redo chapters but will take note for future chapters.

“What!? What do you mean we are being spied on right now!!!” I said while we all looked at Groot from where he was sitting.

“I am Groot.” He said gesturing towards the screen, which was currently screening a live feed of us from a different angle. I tried to look at where whatever is spying on us may have been but wasn’t able to find anything. I kept looking back and forth and finally decided to just whip out my blaster I had on my side and just shoot at whatever was recording us. That happen to do the trick as an invisible ball became visible and fell to the floor.

“What on terra is that?” Gamora asked picking the destroyed piece of tech.

“I have no idea, this is new to me.” Peter replied with his typical charming way.

“Rocket, see if you can tell where this thing came from, and why. Groot, keep monitoring those broadcast and relay them to the rest of us so we can find any other cameras.” Gamora said barking her orders.

“Hey!!! Aren’t I the leader here, shouldn’t I be the one giving out orders?” Peter whined.

“Do you have a better idea?” Gamora retorted.

“….urgh….Guardians, what she said.” Fuck, why are the dumb ones so always cute?

“If you guys find anymore, try and keep them intact and give them to me.” I added and with that, everyone went to do their assigned missions. I went straight to our meeting table to start working on whatever it was that was following us around. For the next hour or two, everyone kept bringing me more disabled camera they are. After all the spy equipment was gathered, everyone gathered around me. I would have finished dismantling faster if it wasn’t for the fact that Star-Dork kept hovering over me looking at everything I do.

 _‘Seriously, how am I supposed to concentrate with this hunky goofball staring at my every move?’_ Ever since the guardians took a week off to relax and party with the rest of Xandar after the incident with Ronan, I had this stupid crush on Peter. Granted I don’t remember most of it but the thing I do remember was a little conversation where for once Peter was more drunk than me and admitted (more like bragged) about how had the best time with men than he did with women. To be honest after those words came out of his mouth, he said something about only men know how to please other men, but my brain immediately started going to town with its new found information.

“So Rocket, any new deets for us?” I was snapped out of my fantasy by quill.

“For a low tech planet, this equipment is actually not bad, the actual material is crap but the programming is fairly decent. It has a complicated encryption that keeps changing whether or not it’s being hacked. And since it only has a couple functions, there is so much more room for the actual firewalls in this thing.” I replied

“So you can’t do anything?” Peter said with a little deflation in his voice.

“Please Star-Dork, I’ll be able to get all the info I need in a few more seconds, the day Terra stumps me is the day I become a mushy soft with a heart.” As soon as I said that I could have sworn I saw a gleam in Peter’s eyes but before I could investigate that.

“I am Groot.”

“Everyone come here, I don’t think you need to keep hacking Rocket. Groot has found something.” Gamora said standing next to Groot as he typed like an infant delicately using only his pointer fingers.

“What new information have you found friend Groot?” Drax asked

“I am Groot.”

“Uh, Rocket, translation.” Peter asked stupidly.

“He said that there is a video online that started all of these, plus there is more information on the camera’s website, like past recording of our adventures, personal information, and even a popularity contest with the viewers giving their own votes and why and then the people in charge decides the popularity by those responses.” I translated.

“How does Groot say all that in just three words?” Peter asked yet another stupid question which I out right ignored.

“Focus Peter, we need to find out how to rid of these floating nuisance.” Gamora said in a way which can make anyone cringe and give her your full attention.

“Groot click on the first video that started all this.” Gamora commanded, which he did. The screen went black for a couple seconds then a blue spikey hulk thing popped up way to close to the screen.”

‘Hello is this thing on. Well hey there hulkies, A-Bomb here and I got a surprise for all of you. Since this web show has become so great and awesome, thanks to moi, I was able to get the help from Tony Stark, Read Richard, and Ant-Man and make the best camera EVER! Now, you’re all wondering, ‘A-Bomb, how is that awesome news for us’ (he said in a different higher voice, trying to mimic a female I guess) well I’m getting to that. You see, not only are they new and improved, they are can do a bunch more cool stuff like turn invisible, super strong structure, un-hackable, and entirely silent. Obviously there aren’t going to broadcast live, or reveal secrete info like secrete identity, but they will record everything else, like secrete ninja robot paparazzi.  I’m sending them out to all earth heroes, especially to the ones that are misunderstood, like Spidey, yeah that’s right, I’m talking to you J.J.J. If we’re out there rescuing your lives you got no right to accuse him of any crime, especially when you’re just sitting on your butt doing nothing!!!!’ A-Bomb said that last getting to close to the camera again before a crack appeared on the screen and everything went dark. Drax was the first to voice out his opinion.

“Okay now, we know who is in charge, we can now track him down and punish him for his insolence.”

“We can’t do that Drax, technically speaking, he isn’t breaking any laws, it’s just annoying.” Peter replied.

“Well why are they following us, this idiot is only half human, and barely anyone knows us.” I replied.

“I am Groot.”

“What! No way.”

“What did he say Rocket.” Gamora said.

“He said that on the site, it mentions a siting when we got stuck here a while back and we got bug boy’s help. The camera has been following us since then and that was like ages ago.”

“Rocket that was earlier this year, how is that ages?”

“Shut up Quill, this is your fault, so you stay quite.”

“How is this my fault, I so happen to be humans and now everything is my fault?”

“You also got these crazed humans outside literally one step from our entrance ready to pounce at us at any moment.”

“Enough!!! You two, enough acting like children, for now, we got to become obscure again.” Gamora barked.

“Well I have a full proof plan for that!” Peter said with his ‘this is going to be fun’ smile.

“I don’t like that look on his face.” Gamora said.

“I, as well, am uneased by that expression.” Drax said

“What are you scheming Star-Dork.” I said narrowing my eyes trying to decipher what was going on in that head of his.

“Come on Ranger Rick, I’m gonna need your help please. I promise it’s a guarantee way to get rid of them.” Peter replied with his pleading face, how the flark am I supposed to say no to that.

“I know I’m going to regret this. If I die…NO ONE TOUCH MY STUFF!!!”

We both started to head to the entrance of the Milano before Peter stop us.

“Wait, before we get out there, leave the guns. Don’t need you ‘accidently’ shooting people.” Peter said with an actual serious voice, I didn’t think he had that type of a voice, to be honest it sent shivers down my spine.

“Fine.” I said handing over all my visible guns over, I had three.

“All of them.” He said with that same voice that gave me the same shivers.

“That was all of them.” He kept staring with disbelief.

“Fine, stop staring at me, its creeping me out.” That was a lie as it was starting to get me a bit hot under the collar. I handed over the other five guns, 7 grenades, 4 flash bombs, 8 EMPs, all my ammo, and even my rocket pack. Probably thought I would have used the remaining stuff I had on me as a weapon…which I probably would have if the humans got grabby.

“Now isn’t that better?” He said in his cheerful old self.

“Screw you Quill.”

“Love you too bud.” I almost tripped over nothing when he said that but glad I didn’t. When we got to the entrance, Peter open the door, and immediately people starting flashing lights at us, taking pictures, asking for autographs, and them wanting to pet me. Before I can voice my most ‘honest’ feelings.

“Attention Fans, I got a challenge for you guys. First one to catch either me or Rocket gets a special prize from the Milano!!!” As soon as my mind processed what he just said, the only thing that was going through my mind was ‘I’m screwed’ and ‘I am so screwing Quill over for this’. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing on with the story!!!!

Before I could process anything more from the scenario our _splendid_ leader has put us in again…

“ROCKET RUN!!!” Was all I heard before Quill picked me up then used his jet boost to get us over the crowd and a good distance away from it as well. I jumped off before we landed and started running towards the woods with Quill keeping good pace right behind me. We ran for ten minutes full sprint.

“Do you think there still behind us?” Quill said as we slowed our running.

“I remembered researching stuff on Terra just to know the terrain, its species, and any other facts I thought would be useful. For the most part, the average adult is lazy and not athletic so we should be able to lose them pretty easily.”

"But weren't those teenagers?" And almost on cue…

“THERE THEY ARE!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Ten to twenty teenage girls screamed while running in our direction with speeds that can even make Gamora both jealous and impressed.

“What the FLARK!!!!” I yelled before we started full sprinting again.

“Rocket by any chance did you look at any info on the other age groups, or genders of earth?” Quill huffed and grinned as we ran from the screaming girls behind us. _Fucking idiot is getting too much of a boost to his fucking ego. Fuck there screaming is actually hurting my already sensitive ears, like nails scratching metal._

“I DID! I found out that kids and teenagers are moody, over reactive, unmotivated to do anything they don’t want to, and not as strong and fast as adults. They like to weasel their way out of things, and always take the easy way out.” I yelled at Quill between breaths.

“THEN WHY ARE THEY SO FAST!!!” He yelled back at me laughing a bit.

“I DON’T FLARKING KNOW!!! FUCK I THINK THERE SCREAMS ATTRACTED MORE OF THEM, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR PLANET?!”

“THEY’RE GIRLS DUDE, NO MAN CAN TRULY UNDERSTAND WOMEN.”As he said that, a different group that wasn’t part of the original chasing us, spotted us up ahead.

“THERE THEY ARE, AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!” One girl ahead screamed which caused a chain reaction of screams and another mob of mostly girls chasing us.

“HOW THE FUCK DID THEY FIND US!!!!!!” I yelled surprised again.

“This way, to the city, I got another plan to ditch these crazy chicks!!!” Quill said before taking a sharp right.

“WHEN WERE DONE RUNNING, I’M GOING TO FREAKIN KILL YOU QUILL!!!” I threaten him as much as I could while huffing and puffing.

“NOT UNLESS THEY GET TO US FIRST!!!” He replied as he gave a short burst of speed to avoid one of the girls behind us from grabbing his shirt and giving out another hearty laugh.

_He’s right on that part, if these fans catch us, we are going to be torn limb from limb, and I don’t think they’ll care about what prize Star-Dork had in store for them._

   We kept running for what seems like hours which thankfully, brought us to night time and we were able to lose them in the city’s park, which seems to be a couple miles long all around, I think it was called central park. Though what still boggles me was how, for the most part of running away, the hell were they even keeping up with us to the point of getting us exhausted. I mean, we we’re able to out run and outsmart creatures that where literally born or made to hunt and kill anyone and anything ESPECIALLY US. And yet here we are, hiding in a tall tree as we see the last of our pursuers leave our line of sight. I look over to Quill grinning in an almost hysterical fit, save for the fact he’s also trying to catch he’s breath.

   _Freaking fuck he’s cute when he’s smiling, urgh I’m going to have to bash my head in later for that comment._

“Come in friend Quill, come in.” We heard Drax calling on our coms.

“We’re here Drax, what’s up.” Quill replied finally able to catch his breath.

“This is no time to be concerned with what is above my head, I’m contacting you because we have move the location of the ship to an area called long island on a long beach.” Drax said with some commotion in the background.

“My mistake, the location is called long beach.”

“We’ll come fucking get us, we’re stuck in central park!” I yelled in my com.

“I am sorry friend Rocket, but we moved before we can completely finish our repair. Our power source was damage lifting off and we barely was able to land, we are fortunate that we were able to salvage the cloaking system and activate it with the little power we have. Gamora is attempting to salvage whatever more she can from the power source while Groot and I work on repairing the rest of the ship.” Drax explained.

“I am Groot.” Groot chimed in the background.

_‘At least you’re with Peter’ Oh fuck him, he’s exploiting me, I bet that was his idea to relocate far from us knowing I’ll take us a while to get back to the ship. He’s the only one who knows about my crush on that fuckin idiot and he’s taking advantage. I’m going to give him such a piece of my mind._

“Why you-“I started but was quickly interrupted.

“I am Groot.”

“Don’t you dare hang up Groot, I swear I will-“And then the disconnection noise came up.

“Well look at the bright side.” Peter said still smiling.

“Quill, I’m not going to just kill you, but I’m going to do it slowly, bring you back to life and murder ya again.”

“What!? But my plan worked, we were-“

“Do you realize were long beach is! It is a couple hours away walking and the sun went down an hour ago, how the hell are we going to get there!?” What the hell am I going to do now, I’m stuck with Quill, hours away from the ship, and there is nothing but us for hours.

_Great just freakin, great, not only am I stuck walking a freaking long way, but now I got nothing to keep my ‘loose screws’ from thinking of that das’t idiot, and nothing to distract Quill from trying to get ‘quality time’ out of this. I’m fucked to the power of two, just my fucking day._

“We’ll, we can always just stay at a place nearby, and we got a lot of money from trading the gold we found at nowhere. By the way, I still don’t understand why gold was so cheap over there, and why there was so much of it.” He said, with his voice getting a bit lower as he ended.

“YOU ARE AN IDIOT, gold can be easily synthesis and it’s a delicacy for many species with extremely hard skin it’s like eating oranges for you dam terrans. And what makes you think what happened today won’t happen tomorrow, you idiot, once one terran finds us, fucking 50 knows, and that’ll just keep increasing. So how the are we going to find a place to stay, huh?” I said still mad but slowly starting to cool down.

“Well my happy go trigger buddy, a lot of things changed on earth for the better and worst, but a lot of things did not change….for the better or worse.” He said a little reluctant with that last better/worse comment.

“What are you getting at Quill.” I said becoming skeptical again.

“Well did you notice that it was mostly teens and maybe the occasional 20 year old. It looks like our fame is with the more recent generation. So if we go to, let’s say, a motel, we’ll be able to sleep for the night comfortably.” He said trying to talk smart but failed.

“Why don’t we go to a hotel, aren’t hotels better than motels?”

“Do you want to tell Gamora that we spent the night at a luxury hotel while she spend her day fixing the ship?” He said raising an eyebrow.

“……Good point. Fine lets go, where the is this stupid motel?”

“I think I saw one a couple blocks that way.” Quill said pointing in the direction we came from.

   It took us a while to get to the motel, apparently a couple blocks to Quill is equivalent to 20 plus blocks to a normal sane person. By the time we got there, I was even more exhausted as I felt the earlier exhaustion start to come back combined with the one I had now. I didn’t even notice that Quill got our room already and that he was leading me to it. Heck I was zoned out so bad that I didn’t even know what happened after Quill opened the door to our room. All I remembered was feeling cold and then warm again, cold once more, and a different kind of warmth, a warmth that made me feel at piece. And that warm fuzzy feeling was the last thing I remembered before becoming a corpse and dying for the night figuratively, but I got a felling I’m going to want to literally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayy!!! New chapter, tell me what you guys think, love constructive criticism.

 

Popularity is a Bitch, Good or Bad

“Oh Peter, that’s the spot, keep at it.” I said lying on my back as Peter scratched behind my ear with one hand and a spot on my stomach right above my crotch with the other.

He kept going for what felt like forever. Though after I felt satisfied, I slapped his hands away from me and pushed him so he laid on the bed on his back now. I started to lap at his chest, that slightly hairy muscular chest that always turned me on.

_Fuck he smells and taste great, man I wanted this so badly._

“Oh Pete, you have no idea how much I wanted to do this.” I said moving down between his legs.

“Oh yeah, why don’t you show me then, show me how much you really wanted this.”

That was all the consent I needed, or that my body really needed, to start, how does Peter say it, going to town. He started spreading his legs and lifting his ass a bit to reach my hips. I couldn’t even wait in till he finished and started ramming him before he got comfy.

“OOOOHHHH ROCKET, a little –HMPH- impatient –HMPH- aren’t we?”

“Shut it Pete, I waited too dam long for a piece of this ass to let it slip by again.” I said giving another hard thrust causing Peter to shudder.

“You don’t have to worry about that Rocket, this ass is all yours now, all yours.”

“You flarkin know it! Now say my name while I fuck your ass silly.” I said in the best sex voice I could manage.

Flark, this is everything I ever wanted. Just to be with Peter, fuck him silly, and just be with him.

“Oh Rocket baby, Rocket…Rocket……ROCKET, WAKE UP DUDE!!!”

I woke up on the bed grabbing the first thing I could, throw it, and duck in the opposite direction the voice came from.

“Gee, is that how you treat a guy after he takes care of ya, and here I thought you were finally warming up to me with all that licking.” Pe- no, Quill said.

“What, I-I didn’t do anything, especially licking, you got no proof.”

_Fuck did I do anything while I was a sleep? Did I say anything while I was sleep?_

“Well aren’t you edgy this morning.”

“The flark did you do to me Quill? And where are we? Answer before I…I …the hell are my guns at…and my clothes?” I looked down to confirm that I didn’t feel my clothes. And I was right. I decided to peer out over the bed to see if I can find them but was only met with a shirtless…pantsless……in what appears to be a very low rise briefs that left very little to the imagination, Quill.

I couldn’t take much more of that view; I ducked back before I could be considered staring. I could already feel my sheath swelling up a bit. _Fuck I hate this stupid libido, if I ever get the chance to wreck halfworld again; I’m definitely going for it._

“Answer Quill before I find my guns and start fucking shooting you, and I’m aiming for your freakin ( _hot as hell_ ) balls!”

“Okay okay, I’ll talk but I’m not giving your stuff back until after I explain, maybe then you’ll be less likely to kill me…or be less mad at least.”

“Fine, but give me my clothes first, I am not being butt naked while you talk, I can’t deal with that shit right now.”

“Uhhh, about that…” He said with that face that just screamed he fucked up.

“Quill, what the fuck did you do!?” I said looking over the bed, and focusing my hateful (lustful) eyes on his face.

“Don’t you remember? We got really dirty yesterday from all that running, hiding, surprise body slams, and evil kids, with unlimited supply of candy when you don’t be nice to them, marathon. Well long story short we where both dirty, you more than me because you got a bunch of crap on your fur. So after we got to the motel, you nearly fell while you stood so I held your hand on the way to our room. Though you still weren’t responding so I had to take you to the bathroom and still you didn’t respond, all you did was stayed awake…I think. You just stared off in to space. Since the only rooms this motel has are single bed rooms, I gave us a shower because I was not going to sleep with someone who stinks….or when I stink and then tucked us in.”

I tried to process all the stuff that he said but the only thing that my thoughts keep going to was the fact that Peter had his hands all over me, and with how clean I was, he was very thorough. _Flark if I keep thinking this…_ I need to change the subject to anything but this, fast.

“And this morning, what happened this morning?” I said trying to literally shake the thought out of my head.

“Well this morning I found you attached to my leg and you were spooning my stomach. I was able to get you off my leg and that’s when the maid knocked on our door, so I gave her our clothes. She’s getting them cleaned but that’ll take a while. Was able to order food from a diner though, can you believe they deliver?” He said that last part sounding like it was a way to get me to forget everything, which kind of did because I soon as he mentioned that food was on its way, my stomach made the biggest hunger growl noise I have ever heard, and I was one time stranded with only a couple of protein bars for a week.

 “And my guns, Quill?” I said trying to forget my hunger.

“Did you forget I made you get rid of everything electronical you had on you so you wouldn’t ‘accidently’ blow a hole in someone.” He said with air quotes.

“Ugh right…”

 _Please anyone, just something fucking happen._ And on cue.

*knock knock knock* “Hello, delivery for a mister Peter Quill.” Came a muffled voice from the door.

“Coming, just let me get the money.” Quill started moving to where his jacket was perched on a chair and got out some money. He went out of view to the mini hallway that leads to the door. I took the chance to look around the room real quick. The bed I’m hiding behind is opposite of the hallway with a little space between the wall and the bed. A TV in front of the bed offset a bit to the right and no windows. There was a desk and a mini fridge to the right of the bed and a bathroom I’m guessing in the mini hallway. I saw Quill’s jacket on the chair at the desk and nothing much else, other than that, the room was pretty barren.

Quill came back in the room with a big bag that smelled a lot like…

“PANCAKES!!!!” I yelled as I attempted to grab the bag and run to hide again. But Quill was apparently expecting that as he got the bag out of my reach and grabbed me at the scruff of my neck.

“Hey! Let me go Quill, this isn’t funny!!!” I yelled flailing trying to make him drop me.

“Oh no, we’re eating this together, we need to talk you big baby. And don’t you dare try and bite or scratch me or I’ll make sure you won’t get anything to eat!” He yelled back as I was just about to scratch and or kick him.

“Not on your life, I am not having breakfast with you naked!”

“Aww, come on, we’re both guys here and I have underwear on, and I can’t even see you dick.”

“That ain’t the reason why you flarking idiot.” Let me go now.

“That’s not? Then why?”

_Flark he got that look on his face. That stupid, ‘I’m poking my nose where it doesn’t belong’ face._

“None of your business, now let go.”

“…..Okaaay, suuuure.” He said drawing out the syllables. _Flark._

“Quill, whatever your thinking, don’t, just, don’t.” But of course he doesn’t listen, he drops me on the bed and then runs to the bathroom and locks it.

_That asshole, if I had my gun I would flarking shoot him._

I ran after him and started banging on the door

“Quill what the hell are you thinking, get the flark out of there and give me my food!”

“NO!”

“Quill give me my food! NOW!!!” I said banging on the door more.

“Either tell me why you won’t eat with me or eat with me. Your choice man.” He said ending that last part with a laugh.

“Quill open the dam door!!!”

“This food looks great, can’t wait to eat it all. Got me some pancakes, some fries, bacon, sandwiches, and oh look at this, the diner gave me some extra food for ordering so much. Got myself some extra juicy sausages here with some nice eggs. I think I’ll start with those. Man can’t wait to put this fucking big piece of meat in my mouth and just, man this smells great!”

_Fuck it’s bad enough I’m freaking starving here, but now I got to hear him talk like that. Urgh, I gotta cave in somewhere, at least eating with him won’t get me so turned on._

“Fine, fine, I give, I’ll eat with you, just fucking let me have food.”

_I can’t believe I caved so easily, I should have turned the TV into a bomb and blow he’s sorry ass._

“Thank you, was that so bad.” Quill said with a smug smile, though it didn’t last long because one look at me and his smile turned more to, surprise? _Why was he surprised?_

“What the flark is wrong with you.”

“Umm…well…..look down.” I didn’t know what the hell he was getting at but I did and that may be the only time I have ever squeaked, but I would never admit to that and if anyone says otherwise, I’m shoving the most explosive bomb I have up their ass.

Looking down I can see that I was half hard, which in normal circumstances I can just pass it off as my sheath looking bigger and more plump, but I guess it’s a bit more than half as I was peeking….with some pre.

“I guess we’re talking….Is that why you didn’t want to eat with me naked, cuz you’ll get hard.”

“…..Rocket, you could have said you get excited easily, or you were as big of a perv as me. I mean I get hard all to time, heck sometimes even when I’m listening to my tunes….”

I couldn’t take anymore, I was able to contain myself back in the ship because I had my own room, I had stuff to do to get my mind off of him, but I can’t believe I’m going crazy and might actually tell Quill how I feel from being trapped with him for what, an hour, maybe less.

“Rocket come you can talk to me, I promise I won’t laugh or anything, and I defitnetly won’t hate you and….”

“ITS FREAKIN YOU QUILL!!!”

“Wha…”

“YOU’RE THE REASON I CANT DO ANYTHING AROUND YOU!” I said squeezing my eyes shut.

“What are you talking about?”

“I had a crush on you for the past year you das’t idiot, why do you think we got so many weapons, or why I don’t show myself most of the time. I freaking get away to get away from you. I need something to distract myself ever since finding out you take to guys just as much as you do to girls. And the sad part is, I know that it won’t ever happen because you’re such a dam one night stand guy, you always brag about all the tail you got but never fell in love.” I yelled more quietly. After what felt like hours, but was really seconds, I decided to look up. Quill was shuffling awkwardly, looking like the most uncomfortable kid on this stupid planet.

“You probably don’t even think of me like that, you don’t have to respond Quill, I get it, just, just give me my food, Ima eat in the bathroom.” I said, snapping Quill out of his whatever he was doing.

“Hold up Rocket, you don’t really expect me to stay quite about this.”

“Don’t bother, rather not here what you got to say.”

I tried to reach for the bag before Quill can say anything but he lifted it behind him and crouched down to be eye level with me.

“Really? Even if there’s the possible chance of a date.” He said with that stupid smile and eye brow wiggle that did not make me feel a little better…it didn’t.

My former instincts felt like it restarted as I started to metaphorically put up walls again and suspect everything with was the opposite of what I want. I leered at him and decided to take the bait before I completely shut myself out again. _At least it’ll give me a reason to recluse myself again to having no social skills and having Groot as my only friend._

“You got thirty seconds, after that I don’t want to talk about ANYTHING after.”

“Well I just wanted to say that if you wanted me so badly, you should have just said so, I would have been more than happy to go out with you. To be honest you we’re right when you said I never fell in love and that I get lots, and lots, and lots of tail (he said as if he was proud of that fact), but that was one night stands, none of the those nights weren’t gonna lead to anything, I mean I was an outlaw out on the run most of the time. Whenever I say that, that’s usually a ‘no deal’ situation. But that doesn’t mean I can’t fall in love, and I think that word is a bit too strong, I think people should grow in to that word not just flat out say it.”

“Wait, wait, wait, so you’re saying that you don’t fall in love?”

“Not saying that at all. I’m saying you should date before you confess you whole twisted demented true feelings to the person you like especially if they’re a guy like me, but anyways, long story short, wanna go out with me?”

I couldn’t think, I didn’t know what to say, Quill was willing to go out with me and I just made the biggest fool of myself right in front him naked, more than half hard, and I won’t even go in to my ‘looks’ department either. Next thing I knew, he was leaning in getting closer doing what I think he was doing.

_Flark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while and i still feel ackward writing but i feel like im getting better....im not spell checking notes or summary....i did enough of that in the chapter XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more pocket, they are so cute XD

_Flark Flark Flark Flark Flark Flark Flark Flark Flark Flark Flark Flark, what do I do, what do I freaking do, he’s leaning in, is he planning to actually kiss me. Should I kiss him back? I never kissed anyone before; I don’t know how to do that. He said we should start dating, does kissing happen when you’re dating, what the hell do I do?!_

Before I could even decided on what to do Quill leaned in and grabbed me by the waist and lifted me in his free arm so now I was plastered next to his chest while he got us to the bed. He gently set me on the bed then went to lay out all the food we got from the delivery. He separated it equally in half, giving me the first plate of pancakes, sandwich, eggs, bacon and sausages all neatly stacked on one plate while also handing me plastic utensil. He sat down next to me after he set up his plate and we started eating in silence. Though of course with Quill, that wouldn’t last very long, after 5 minutes of eating he started to talk.

“So….umm…mind if I ask..umm…you know about all this, how all this started, what you want for the two of us, etcetera etcetera.” He started. I was reluctant to even make small talk, let alone tell my whole stupid love story of Quill to…Quill. But then I remembered all the times I kind of felt better when I talked to Groot. I decided to keep my life story, well the parts with Quill in it, short, sweet and to the point. All he did was listened, smile at some parts, and stroked his own ego by commenting how awesome he/what he did/what he has are.

“So basically after you found out I fuck with guys too, you started to fall in love with me?”

“No you d’sat idiot, that wasn’t why I started to like you…. It was because you, you don’t care what I am. You treat me just like Groot does but sometimes better, like when you got me a new gun to replace the one we lost on nowhere, or how you always give me food when I’m working, I mean Groot does that too but he doesn’t get food much and sometimes just brings me anything that seems edible. You make me feel…less like a monster, something that shouldn’t even exist…”

“Okay, stop right there. Don’t start going down the self hate spiral of depression. You definitely don’t deserve that. The reason I treat you like how you say is because you deserve it. I mean yeah you could be rude, snarky, and just a plain maniacal sadistic trigger happy raccoon with one centimeter length temper, but you’re the smartest person I know so it doesn’t make sense to treat someone who can turn my shoe into a megaton bomb if I rub him the wrong way. You got ‘personality’ which my mom always said was better than being what you’re expected to be, and most importantly, you earned my respect by always having my back, even when I cause us some trouble…like we’re in now.” That last remark got me to smirk, which Quill immediately noticed.

“I know you’d smile if I made a joke about me.”

“Oh shut up, don’t go stroking your own ego.” I said still smirking.

We kept eating the rest of our meal in silence, which didn’t take so long since yesterday’s day long marathon combined with this morning mental exhaustion/relief (honestly I don’t know what to think about this anymore), we ate like there might not be a tomorrow, not even leaving one scrap of food. Though the silence never lasts long when you got Quill around because as soon as I put my plate down, he started with his questions again.

“So, you didn’t answer the second part of my question. What do you want from this? Like do you honestly want to start like a real thing between us, because, just warning you now, I might be a pro when it comes to picking up pieces and playing games under the sheets, but not really with going out and stuff.” That game piece puns had me both groaning and wishing how that might have felt.

“…..”

“Come on Rocket, if you don’t talk we can’t really do anything.”

“Fucking hell I want this so badly, can’t believe he’s actually getting to me to talk, *sigh* what the flark do I even say, maybe…”

“Hey buddy, you’re talking out loud.” Quill said with the smuggest look I’ve ever seen him have.

“……Fucking bastard!” I said throwing a pillow at him in an attempt to hide my embarrassment.

“Cooome oooon Roooocket, yoooou just basically admiiiited deafeeeat.” He said all sing song like.

“Okay fine, I want us to be a thing, happy Quill, I not only want to fuck you silly but I want to fucking be in a sappy mushy feeling relationship with the great Star-Dork.” I said finally giving in to my feelings, which oddly made me feel both better and even more nervous. Though that nervousness soon faded when I saw Quill’s face. He was actually blushing; he looked so red I’m surprised he didn’t pass out with that much blood rushing to his face. It was my turn to ask the questions now.

“Why the hell are you the one blushing, aren’t you the one gets hit on all the time?”

“I-I don’t know, as soon as you said that I started blushing, I don’t think I have ever blushed like this since my first time.” He said starting to get all nervous.

“So, what does that mean?...” I asked.

“Maybe, that I actually like you more than I thought I did….”

“……..” I wasn’t sure I should be happy or bash my head into the wall with all this new feelings I’m starting to get. Don’t get me wrong, I feel better getting that whole crush thing off my chest, and getting a ‘I like you too’ thing from Quill but now I got more emotions that are starting to make me feel more self conscious than I usually do, like if my fur is even or not, which makes no flarking sense at this freaking time!

“So um….want to watch T.V while we wait for our clothes…..maybe we can watch a movie and turn this situation into a date….I mean if ya want.” Quill said reaching for the remote on top of the T.V.

“What about the others, they’re gonna want our help and stuff, we should check up them Quill.”

“I guess you’re right. Let’s do a quick check on them.” Quill reached for his helmet ear piece and started to contact them.

“Gamora, Drax, Groot, anyone read me.”

“Friend Quill this is Drax, how do I read a living thing, is there writing on your body I can read from.”

“No Drax, it’s just an expression, just checking in to see how you guys are doing.”

“Peter, where are you two?” Gamora answered this time.

“Oh, hey Gamora, where fine thanks for asking, but anyways me and rocket are at a motel that we found. We we’re able to out run those crazy fans, though we kind of got super dirty and had to send our cloths to get clean and kind of repaired; I really don’t want to go running half naked in New York City. Right now we’re waiting for them to get back, are guys good? Did you guys manage to hide again?”

“Where fine, we were able to get everything stablalized, especially the cloak, I was even able to bribe one of those lunatic humans with some money and one of your shirts in exchange for getting us some food and supplies.”

“WAIT WHAT! Which shirt, please tell me it wasn’t the black one with the white and yellow stars!” Quill practically yelled.

“Calm down Peter, it was just a regular plain shirt, I know how much you cherish worthless objects.”

“They’re not worthless! They’re awesome! Anyway, do you guys need us at the moment?”

“No Peter, but I we will need Rocket to check the engines before we lift off, I did the best I could to repair any damages but some of the engine is damage beyond repair and we are most likey going to have to make the parts that need replacing, that falls under Rocket’s category of expertise.”

“Yeah yeah, I heard everything, just make sure that guy you got shopping for you gets lots of metal and electronic parts, a vehicle’s engine would be useful too.” I replied.

“I understand, I will request what you have said to our ‘hired help’, I’m going to do recon now just to make sure no one’s around, and to make sure our ‘help’ did not trick us and brought more friends with him.  I will contact you two later if you haven’t return to the ship yet.”

“Got it, Star-Lord out.” And with that he took off his helmet ear piece and started with channel surfing and looking for something interesting.

“Soooo….Want this movie thing to be a date or not?” He said rubbing the back of his head.

“If-If I say yes…does that mean, we would be…you know……boyfriends?....” I couldn’t look him in the eye for that last word, it was too embarrassing to admit that I actually wanted it this badly.

“Well duh, you can’t just date someone and not be in a relationship, there basically the same word in my opinion.” I couldn’t  help what happened next, I was so embarrassed/happy that all my fur on my body stood up on ends and I puffed out.

“Oh….My……God…….that’s freaking adora….”

“Don’t you even dare.” I quickly caught him

“Or I swear the next thing coming out of your mouth will be blood.” I said trying to be menacing while still fluffy, though I either must not have looked menacing enough or…

“Oh please, you love me, you won’t hurt me that bad, besides, this is sooooo worth it.” He said that last part with an evil gleam in his eyes, MY evil gleam in his eyes, the one I use when about to do something that gets me what I want.

Next thing I knew, I was being talked by someone at least twice my height and three to four times my weight. I couldn’t do much as he pinned me down and then turned me over so he’s laying on his back and I’m on his stomach.

“Come on, you adorable, I’ll take any punishment you give me but do it after we get our clothes back so I can have a running start, or at least after the movie.” He gave me that stupid begging look he calls the puppy dog eyes. Flark I really have fallen for this idiot.

“Here I’ll even help you pat down you fur.”

“NO!….no, I mean, I got it.” I said quickly, I don’t need another boner right now. I quickly used my claws to comb my fur down, though it probably would have gone faster if I wasn’t trying to also hide myself from Quill’s stare.

“Okay Quill, done, found a movie yet?”

“Oh yeah, whoops, was too busy staring at something hot.” He said winking at me before turning his attention back to the T.V.

“Oh what about this movie on demand, it looks kind of old and cheesy but I love it, found it when we got here on the net actually, it’s called Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.”

“I don’t know, look like it’s for little kids; and when did you have time to look for crap like this?”

“Hey we are only here for a short time, wanted to restock on a bunch of stuff that I can have fun with on the ship.”

“I mean if not, there are more than one way to kill time on the ship now that we might be a thing, wink wink.” He said literally winking when he said wink wink, causing me to fluff again. Flark I’m fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story of how Peter and Rocket ends up together. Hope you all enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end here, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

 

Remember when I said that I was flarked? Well, that does not begin to describe how fucking flarked I am right now. Not only did Quill somehow got me to confess to him how I feel, but now he got me in a date, watching a stupid recording that I’m actually enjoying, while he’s flarking next to me basically naked with me already being naked, all in the span of about two hours.

 _How the he did I get in to this situation?_ I couldn’t even have my internal panic attack in peace as half way through this god dam addicting recording, Quill starts to yawn and next thing I knew his arm was around me. Which starts to make me think of stupid things again like hoping my breath doesn’t smell bad or if I should compliment Quill somehow.

_Flark I’m either getting soft or I’m more in love with this idiot than I thought. I have to say something at least, If I don’t, I’m going to go nuts and tear my fur out._

“This recording ain’t half bad Quill, though I still think it looks like it’s for children.” I said trying not to screw up my words.

“I don’t care, this is great! Man I wish I had this growing up, oh the stuff I could have made up would have been even better! Like seriously, it would be awesome if the Milano can transform into a giant robot so we can literally kick everybody else’s ship butts!” He said as excited as ever.

“And anyway, its entertainment, you do realize the earth makes up their entertainment through imagination right, and that most stuff is fake?”

“Don’t get why though, instead of making this stuff up, why not just do what everyone else did in the universe and make it real. Seriously, your people are just lazy.”

“Says the guy who almost got caught by a 13 year old.”

“You and me both know that she was not 13.” He snickered at that while I just pouted and leaned back. Fucking kid was definitely not 13; no way could a 13 year old climb after me that fast over a bunch of huge rocks.

“Looks like someone is getting all comfy with me.” Quill said which didn’t make much sense to me until he completely put his arm around me so now his arm was across my lap while he shifted lower so that he was lying on his back on a pillow while I was prompt up against his side.

I couldn’t move, this might have been the closest I have been to Quill and oddly enough, I don’t mind.

“You’re the one who wanted to do this date thing, don’t people do this on dates.”

“Yeah but I didn’t know you knew.” He said snickering that last part.

“Shut it, I can know stuff that’s not about guns or killing too you know.” I said pouting again.

“Aww come on, don’t go pouting…oh I know what’ll make you feel.”

I didn’t have enough time to react; next thing I knew, Quill gave me a kiss, on the side of my muzzle. It only lasted a couple seconds and it was very chaste, but something flipped in my head. I don’t know what it was, maybe instincts, but next thing I knew I was on top of Quill. He was definitely surprised by this too. Though I could tell that he was afraid, which just fueled whatever got in to me more.

“Whoa, there buddy, calm down will ya, I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’ll react like this, I just though you’ll fluff…” I couldn’t take it anymore so I kissed him. I actually kissed him; I couldn’t believe I actually took the initiative. It was extremely…messy, but one of the best feelings I have ever experienced in all my life. It felt like every single sense I had was set off all at once, in the good way. Like I might actually hurt myself if I didn’t stop. Like I actually love the idiot I’m kissing.

I finally stopped when I felt the need for air. I looked back down to see Quill with wide eyes, and with his cheeks and ears red. Next thing I knew, I actually fluffed up again. _I’m really starting to hate this feeling of embarrassment_. Though I had more pressing matters as Quill was still staring at me with the face of a tomato.

“So…um….”

“Shut it Quill, don’t you say a freaking word.”

“I think we should say words. Like…um where did that come from…”

“….I-I don’t know, I just had to do it…”

“Well I do have to say that that was one of the best make out sessions I ever had, even if it was mostly teeth and slobber.” He said with a chuckle. I couldn’t help it I started to laugh to. A genuine one, that even took me by surprise since I couldn’t remember the last time I actually laughed like that.

“I knew that laugh before the dance off with Ronan was fake.”

“Yeah well I didn’t know it was fake myself.” I said still chuckling. I was distracted enough that Quill took a hold of me by surprise again. I was again by his side while he lay down on his back. But this time I didn’t feel so tense, more relax to be honest.

“Looks like you’re more comfy. Finally feeling my awesome manly magnetism?” He said with a smug smirk.

“Yeah…no Quill, not comfy at all.” I said looking over to Quill, which showed a somewhat sad and confused face. But before he could answer, I scooched down and laid down between him and his arm with my face on the left side of his chest.

“Now I feel comfy. And if you say anything about how corny that was, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Wasn’t planning to.” He said with a smirk.

We kept watching the movie for a while and opted on watching another one. I didn’t realized I fell asleep halfway through the second one. When I woke up, I found myself still on Quill but he was asleep too. I couldn’t help but smile at him. He was snoring lightly with his mouth open and a little drool running down the side of his mouth. _Even when he looks stupid like this he makes me happy, I really must have fallen in love with him if this is what I like._

I carefully got myself free from him and went to check the time, not before taking a viz shot of him with my communicator. _Definitely saving that under black mail/private folder._ It happened to be almost 5pm; we spent almost an entire day here at this hotel. Never again am I underestimating these stupid human teenage girls again, scratch that, I’m never messing with any girls again unless I have something with me I can fend them off with, namely my blaster.

I was about to get back in bed with Quill when I heard a knock at the door followed by a muffled voice and than a louder knock. I ran to the door and yanked it open.

“Shut the flarking hell up, there’s people here sleeping ya bastard, what do you want.” I yelled at some guy who was holding a bunch of huge bags in one hand and my and Quill’s clothes hanging in a clear plastic bag in the other.

“U-um…d-delivery for a Mr. Quill.” The guy was blushing and trying to avert his eyes from me, but I realized he was averting his eyes from my junk which was hanging for all to see.

“Hey, take a picture it’ll last longer, now give me my shit and get the flark out, I’m busy.” He definitely blushed deeper. He gave me my stuff then left but without whispering to himself ‘I got to see thee Rocket Raccoon naked, I’m in heaven’. Which definitely did not boost my ego…ok maybe a little.

I brought everything in to the room and hung our clean cloths over the chair. Though what got me most curious was what was in the bags. Quill said that he only got our clothes cleaned, but when I looked in the bag, it was filled with more clothes. There was varies sizes and colors, though it was obvious what was mine as all them said child sized, even though that hurt my pride, it was the only thing that looked like it fit so I wasn’t too mad. They weren’t even that bad, just wished it didn’t say child size.

“Hey there handsome, found out my little surprise did you huh?” I heard Quill said from behind me. Getting up and coming closer.

“Shut it Quill, you just took too long getting your beauty sleep.”

“You love how I look.”

“Yeah yeah, just start explaining why you got all of us so much stuff.”

“Hey I thought that while we’re here, get as much stuff as I could, clothes included. I know these are not really meant for, you know, missions, but I thought it can be something comfy that we can wear around the ship. And look…” He said while rummaging through my portion of the clothes.

“…I told the guy to find super comfy PJ’s for you and some blankets and pillows for everyone. Heh and a little something special for us guys too.” That last sentence really gave Quill all of my attention as I was now staring at him with a skeptical and slightly wary look.

“What is that look for, it’s a good thing, and helpful when we go on missions, here I’ll show you.” Quill said looking through one of the other bags and grabbing a small box and running to the bathroom. He came back out a couple seconds later wearing a weird underwear that started to wake up my lower half of my body without my consent. It was a triangle that only covered his junk, which left little to the imagination, and when he turned around, there was nothing covering the back leaving his bare ass open for all to see.

“I see I got the reaction I wanted, lil rocket seems to be enjoying my surprise, what about you?” He said, as I could feel my sheath swell up a little.

“The hell are you wearing?”

“It’s called a jock strap, humans where this when we do sports so that are balls don’t get mashed when we run around. Is that all you want to say to me? Not gonna compliment me on how sexy I look or how I got the best ass ever?” He said while turning around to emphasis his point about his ass.

“Y-you….look…..good, you should wear it more often…or all the time.” I said turning away and blushing so much that I could actually feel the heat coming off my face. I was able to see Quill blush through my peripheral vision.

“Well I’ll be fucked, Rocket actually gave me a compliment directly.”

“If this thing between us last long enough you really will.”

“How many times do I have to tell you Rocket, I don’t care what you are, you’re a fucking great guy, I’m not gonna get fucked over because or you.” He said with a sincere face, which makes me happy to hear him say that but…

“Oh you will most definitely get fucked over because of me Quill and nothing you say will change that fact you hear.”

“Rocket come on…” He started but I cut him off.

“And do you want to know why Quill, why you’re going to be fucked over because of me? Because when it comes to it, one of these days I am going to bend you over and fuck you till you scream my name over and over and after you’re all spent, that’s when I’m going to make sure you’re mine forever even if ihave to tattoo my fucking name over your ass, got it?” I said in the most seductive voice I can think off would be considered sexy. Though I felt kind of stupid trying to flirt like Quill.

“Geez Rocket, not that I don’t think that wasn’t sexy as fuck and the image is permanently engraved in to my head, but you can make a sailor blush with…that……language………wait did you just try to flirt with me? Oh my…that was your version of flirting wasn’t it? How did I not notice right away! Wait that means you’re a top? Fuck I didn’t think it was possible but that just make you even more of a fucking badass. I mean just thinking about you doing that stuff to me just makes me…”

“Hard as a rock?” I said chuckling a little.

“You have no idea.”

“Oh I can imagine, buuuuut, doesn’t look like I need to.”

“What do you…”

“Look down…” I said which made him notice his leaking raging hard on.

“Awww Fuck…” He screamed and tried to cover himself up with is hands.

“Looks like I found your version of ‘Fluffing’ up.” I said with a smug.

“In all fairness Quill, I gotta say, love that tool your sporting between your legs, I’m sure that it’s going to be my favorite tool of mine eventually.” Which of course made him blushed more. Oh how revenge is sweet.

“Come on Quill, you saw mine, it’s only fair, strip and show yours.” I mean it is only fair right?

“Fine, but only if you put on the jockstrap I got for you, I even made sure they got an orange one with dark grey straps in your size.” And on that note I scrambled for what I thought was those underwear I saw in my stuff. Which I was right and quickly put them on. After I finished putting it on and made sure my tail was through and under the top strap, I heard Quill whistle.

“What the…”

“Before you ask that was a wolf whistle, it means I like what I see and second, turn around.” I did and Quill was there standing in all his glory. Cock fully erect, leaking from his barely contained uncut head. Judging from the size he was fairly large but not as big as me, both in the cock and balls department, and even though it’s selfish, it made me feel a little relieved.

“Scratch my last tool comment Quill. That will definitely be my new favorite tool.”

“Well glad you like it so much.” He said blushing all the more as he began to put his jock strap back on.

“By the way Rocket, since we’re laying out all we got to show, literally and figuratively, I actually got a question for you.” This got my attention since he said it in a serious tone.

“W-what do you want know.”

“Why do you always call me Quill, since we’re dating, I was actually hoping you’ll call me by my first name…you know, at least in private if you don’t want to show so much emotion and stuff in front of others.” It took me a couple seconds to gather my thoughts on why I did that myself.

“I-I did that mostly not to get to close to you…cuz I didn’t know all this could have happen. I thought that the opposite would have had a higher chance of happening of you not liking me that way or you telling me to leave. So I didn’t want to get too attached and get my hopes up.” I couldn’t look him in the eye, I wasn’t going to cry but I felt shame for some reason which I didn’t know why. Though that didn’t last long as Quill knelt and huge me from behind.

“Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’ll say it as many times as I have too. I like you a lot Rocket, and I’ll even add this, I don’t think I have ever felt this attached to someone since my mom died. Now stop fussing over what could have happen and lets just look ahead huh? We still got stuff to do so lets get dressed and start heading our way to where the others are.” I turned around to hug him properly. After a couple minutes, I pulled away so I can look at his face.

“Thanks, that means a lot to me…Peter. Anyway let’s get going, Gamora is probably trying to kill those to idiots already by now. Let see if can go help them not die.”

I think that was the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. I couldn’t blame him, even I was smiling. I got to admit this is the best I have ever felt and all I had to do was just say Peter’s name. Even repeating it in my head gives me a little more joy. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this any time soon, or ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, I want to know what people think so I can modify or change things to help it be a better story. Criticism is always helpful.


End file.
